disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party
Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party is a separate-admission Halloween-themed event held annually during the months of September and October at the Magic Kingdom theme park of the Walt Disney World Resort and at Disneyland Paris Resort outside Paris, France. The party began as a response to the Halloween Horror Nights event at Universal Studios Florida. Disney's event caters to a family atmosphere, whereas Universal's has more of a "fright-centered" event with their monsters (Dracula, Frankenstein, etc.). The event encourages guests to dress up in Halloween costumes and celebrate the season with themed events throughout the park. Normal rules prohibit guests over the age of nine years old from dressing in costume, but this rule is waived for the party, although anyone dressed as a Disney character is prohibited from signing autographs or posing for pictures with other guests so as not to be confused with regular Cast Members in those roles. Disney World Events Trick-or-Treating Unlike regular hours, the events include trick-or-treating throughout the Magic Kingdom, featuring an Alice in Wonderland-themed trail on the bridge between Mickey's Toontown Fair and Tomorrowland titled "Alice and Mad Hatter's Treat Party." In previous years the candy has been sponsored by Nestlé, but in recent years Mars' M&M's and Snickers have been there as well. The assortment includes a mixture of those brands and others, including the in-park "Goofy's Candy Company" brand. There are also several other trick-or-treating opportunities indicated by special lighted balloons and pointed out on the park map. Shows, Meet & Greets, and Parties A stage show and meet-and-greet with villains from Disney animated movies led by Maleficent titled the Disney Villains Mix and Mingle is held on the Cinderella Castle Forecourt Stage. After the show, villains such as the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, and others are available for meet-and-greet in front of the castle stage. Other meet-and-greet opportunities exist during the party, including two Disney character dance parties: one in Fantasyland at Ariel's Grotto featuring supporting characters such as Chip and Dale, titled "Get Down and BOOgie" hosted by DJ Sir Herald Mix-A-Lot, and "Stitch's Cosmic Dance Party," held at Tomorrowland inside Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe Starlight Room. All the other characters are available at their regular locations, such as the Princesses from the Disney animated canon at Mickey's Toontown Fair. Because many kids dressed as either pirates or princesses at these events, Walt Disney World created a new hard-ticket event called Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party in 2007. It was discontinued for 2009. Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade See: Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade As with all Disney-themed parks, a parade and a fireworks show are the centerpieces of the event. The holiday-themed parade, entitled Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade, features a pre-parade ride by the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The parade, which runs in place of SpectroMagic or the Main Street Electrical Parade, features various Disney characters (Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and their friends) in Halloween costumes, and a live-action version of the three hitchhiking ghosts from the Haunted Mansion attraction. The villains are also in the parade with a unit of their own. Besides the Haunted Mansion dancers, Hitchhiking Ghosts, the hoedown dancers, and the barn unit, the parade and soundtrack were changed in 2005. HalloWishes See: HalloWishes The fireworks show that is shown in lieu of the regular show, Wishes, is titled "Happy HalloWishes: A Grim Grinning Ghosts' Spooktacular in the Sky." It is based on the Haunted Mansion and features Halloween-related music from the Disney library of animated films. Prior to the show's debut in 2005, a revival of the classic fireworks show, Fantasy in the Sky, was shown, along with a three-minute holiday-themed finale featuring the voices of cackling witches. The soundtrack for both the fireworks and parade are available on an in-park CD as of 2008, titled "Magic Kingdom Event Party Music," which also includes music from Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party. Disneyland Paris For the first time ever, a Not-So-Scary Halloween Party took place outside the USA in 2008. In October 2008, Disneyland Paris hosted "Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party" (translated in French in "La Fête Pas-Si-Trouille de Mickey"), in the Disneyland Park. Located in Fantasyland and a part of Adventureland, these evenings offered access to several attractions, different shows especially created (Merlin and the Witch Academy, The Halloween Magician) and a Disco Party. Streetmospheres and Meet'n'Greet with Disney Characters gave to the park a special and spooky atmosphere. For the second year, Disneyland Paris will host once again four of these family-centered events on October 9, 16, 23 and 27, 2009. The first rumors announced a wider area than the previous year (including Adventureland, Fantasyland, and Frontierland) and a new villain show could take place on the Central Hub Stage. The idea of these events remains to bring more families to the park during their annual Halloween events with a separate ticket like their annual "Soirée Halloween Disney" ("Disney's Halloween Party"), which has been run on All Hallow's Eve since 1997, and is darker in tone than those in the USA and Tokyo Disneyland, but not as scary than the Hong Kong Disneyland events in 2007. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Special events Category:Walt Disney World special events Category:Magic Kingdom special events Category:Disneyland Paris special events